


Последний из романов

by Gavrusssha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роджерс портил ей уикенд. Уже не первый. Не в первый раз совместный уикэнд оканчивался полным провалом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний из романов

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: футфетиш

\- Мэм?  
\- Послушай, Стив, кончай меня мэмкать. Между друзьями такое не принято.  
\- Наташа?  
\- Лучше. ...Что?  
\- Выключи свет. Или это тоже не принято между друзьями?  
\- Да черт все побери! Ты что - стесняешься? Ты?  
\- Я вижу твое лицо.  
\- Я твое, представь себе, тоже. И хочу видеть и дальше. Во избежание. 

Женские пальцы сжали угол подушки. 

\- Стив, какого? Не отвлекайся.  
\- Я раздумываю, чего ты опасаешься.  
\- Того, что тебя по неопытности занесет - не хочу покинуть койку со сломанными ребрами...  
\- Наташа!..  
\- А теперь-то что? Стоп. Стив? Ты куда?! Сидеть! 

Роджерс почесал голую лодыжку. 

\- Нет, это все как-то... Я пойду.  
\- Сначала, вероятно в душ. Холодный, - голос Наташи тоже был холоден. - А потом? - Она зарылась пальцами в свои волосы. Рыжая блестящая прядь упала ей на глаза, она ее сдула ее. Роджерс портил ей уикенд. Уже не первый. Не в первый раз совместный уикэнд оканчивался полным провалом. 

Она была далека от того, чтобы обвинять себя. Романова обвиняла Стива. Целиком и полностью. 

Стив вздохнул. 

\- Стив, мы так похожи. Из нас вышла бы чудесная пара(*).  
\- Это не аргумент.  
\- А это? - Черная Вдова, которая сейчас была Белой Веснушчатой Вдовой, ткнула в несомненные признаки того, что в ближайшие пять минут Роджерсу понадобится холодный душ. Все-таки она была очень, очень женственной женщиной. Чрезвычайно. 

Неотразимо. 

Стив снова вздохнул. 

\- Это - тоже. Наташа, мне очень... - тут Стив совершил стратегическую ошибку, потому что, сосредоточившись на выражении того, как искренне ему жаль, присел на краешек кровати. Черная Вдова немедленно оплела его талию ногой. Очень белой, очень гладкой и очень привлекательной ногой. Стив тупо уставился на скользящие по животу пальцы, начисто растеряв последнюю мысль. Ноготки на ноге Наташа покрывала розовым лаком. Пятка была такая же розовая, как у ребенка. Стив машинально пощекотал эту пятку. Вдова вздохнула у него за спиной с каким-то мурлыкающим придыханием, и Стив отдернул руку, словно обжегшись. 

\- Ну Сти-и-и-в! - протянула Наташа капризно. Стив обернулся, сделав это в крайне неудачный для себя момент. Романова закинула руки за голову, изогнула талию, отчего ее грудь приняла очертания совсем уж... Недружеские. Острые соски нахально торчали в потолок, колено второй ноги, белое и круглое, манило накрыть его ладонью. Между ногами невыносимо золотилось. Стив, поймав себя на том, что бродит взглядом где попало, смутился. 

\- Бедный Стив, - промурлыкала Наташа. - Одни подвиги, никаких удовольствий, м-м-м? - Она не слишком следила за тем, что говорит, сосредоточившись на поглаживании внутренней стороны бедра Роджерса голой ногой. Результаты были потрясающие. То есть, они буквально потрясали воображение. Заставляли задуматься. Или замечтаться. 

\- Наташа, - выдохнул Стив как-то совсем не по-русски акцентируя ласковое русское имя. - На-та-ш-ш-ша... Это... Это не очень-то честно.  
\- В любви как на войне, - улыбнулась Наташа. Она изогнулась, как акробатка, текучая в свете лампы, мягкая, молочно-белая, гладкая, теплая, потерлась щекой о его плечо, пощекотала волосами, прижалась к его плечу губами. Посмотрела ему в глаза снизу вверх. - Все средства хороши, Роджерс. Все. Так у нас в России говорят. А что говорили у вас в таких случаях? 

"Откуда же мне знать", - подумал Стив. - "У нас я ни разу не занимался этим с девушкой. Только с правой рукой, помирая от неловкости". Ему и сейчас было очень неловко, прекрасный вид подмывал самоконтроль. К тому же, уйти сейчас и бросить девушку было бы чрезвычайно оскорбительно - это-то он понимал и без слов. 

\- Стив?  
\- Что?  
\- Момент настал. Поцелуй меня. 

Четкие команды - это было знакомо и понятно, поэтому Стив повиновался сразу же, каким-то чудом избежав столкновения носами, но тут же сориентировался, наклонил голову, захватил своими губами мягкие чужие, и Наташа прикусила его язык почти сразу же, и повела, и поддавалась, и тут Стив обнаружил одну свою руку у нее в волосах. а вторую - страшно сказать - на чем-то округлом и восхитительном на ощупь, и понял, что шутки - если до сих пор были шутки - кончились. 

Наташа разорвала поцелуй, прижалась лбом к его лбу, сжала его талию ногами, обхватила его голову ладонями. Ее глаза казались очень близко и очень темными, и Стив понял, что шутки кончились и для нее. 

\- Ты же не любишь долгих прелюдий, солдат? - спросила она серьезно.  
\- Но ты любишь, - возразил он, каким-то образом понимая, что сейчас говорит правду. Он огладил ее ладонями, поражаясь, какая она все-таки красивая, и какая - очаровательно - маленькая у него в руках. Стиснул зубами мочку уха, погладил шею, плечи, бедро, следя за выражением ее лица. По какому-то наитию стиснул в ладони маленькую ступню. 

\- О-о-ох, - сказала Наташа неожиданно громко. Стив провел пальцем по мягкой подошве. - О-ох ты ж, блядь, - сказала Вдова совершенно отчетливо, падая на подушку, прямо в собственные разметанные волосы. - Как ты...  
\- Тс-с-с, - сказал Стив, беря ее ступню в обе ладони. - Ты наговорила более чем достаточно. 

Вдова, конечно же, не послушалась, сдавленным голосом неся чудовищные ругательства, но Стив больше не слушал, целиком сосредоточившись на задаче.

Он поднес наташину ногу ко рту и подышал на ее пальцы немножко. Он мог только догадываться, так ли это делается. 

Когда он взял палец ноги в рот, прикусил и обвел языком, Наташа подозрительно затихла. Ему было слышно только как она дышит - немного быстрее, чем обычно, как загнанный зверь. Это было хорошо. Наверное. Что-то, вероятно срывающийся с цепи организм подсказывал, что это не может быть пло... 

\- Еще. Еще-о... - попросила Наташа, растеряв все и всяческие командные интонации в голосе. 

Стив провел языком от пятки до пальцев, втиснулся между пальцами, прикусил палец - нога дернулась у него в руках, но он не выпустил, продолжал облизывать, подумал, что можно захватить несколько пальцев сразу - нога такая маленькая, вытянул язык и бросил случайный взгляд на лицо Наташи.

Она раскраснелась, глаза ее были широко открыты, и она хохотала - счастливым бездумным смехом человека, которого отпустило. 

\- Ты... Ты, - она захлебывалась. - Прости, Стив, ты бы себя видел, о-о-ох, не могу, как же мне хорошоо-о-о-о...

Противостоять такому было невозможно, смех был заразителен. Спустя минуту они оба валялись друг на друге, перепутавшись, скомкав простыню, хохоча, не в силах остановиться. Рука Наташи свесилась с края кровати и вздрагивала, капитан Америка прикрывал глаза ладонью, трясясь от смеха. 

\- Сти...в, - Наташа обернулась к нему, и он с изумлением увидел, что по ее щекам текут слезы. - Стив... - Она всхлипнула. - Стив, прости, со мной что-то... 

Он положил ладонь ей на губы, обнял, прижал. Постепенно Наташа перестала всхлипывать ему в подмышку, утихла, пошевелила руками. стиснутыми в кулачки. 

\- Стив...  
\- Все нормально, - сказал он, веря в то, что говорит. - Все хорошо. Выключить свет?  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
\- Стив?  
\- Что?  
\- Останься до утра?  
\- Конечно... Мисс Романофф. Конечно.

**Author's Note:**

> * Для улучшения физических данных Черной Вдовы на ней испытали советский вариант сыворотки супер-солдата (комикс-верс).


End file.
